Bailey the cat
"Hello! My name is Bailey but you already know this so why am I telling you? I dunno, BYE" - Bailey the Cat Bailey is a 14 year old cat with a random and upbeat personality. One day she was cursed with the power to control dust at the price of not being able to survive intense heat. She strives to try and help others with her new found powers while hoping to find her missing friend. She helps fight evil and the mutants with her newfound allies, you know, hero stuff. Concept and creation She didn't have much of a reason to be made in the first place, only to be a female character really. When making her my mind was like "hey, why don't I base it on someone I'm real life!?" Make a sonic design, add lame personality and BAM! Instant fan character! In her reboot, I decided to make her realistic and more like the person I based her on. This reboot gave her more of a legit personality, ice powers to make her useful, a redesign and other features. Now she isn't a useless, token character, yay. I have recently changed her power to control ice into the power to control water. Personality Most of the time she is optimistic, hyper and random. She looks on the bright sides of things most of time but does understand when it is suitable to be angry or sad (she does try to avoid these feeling though). One of her flaws is being overly positive, angry or whatever her current feeling is, which sometimes occurs in inappropriate situations. Bailey has a fear of the dark which is a reason she tries to be happy and not use emotions that tend to be paired up with darkness. She was a minor crush on Sam the Rabbit and it typically takes a back seat to adventure. Baileys crush can get out of hand sometimes.. Backstory Bailey had always lived in Fawkner Town, a small and un-famous town. She lives with her family. She had some friends in her childhood, her best friend was Sam the rabbit and Zane the mongoose. She was included in one of Lord Zugons invasions at Fawkner town which can be read about on Sam the Rabbits page. That will not be written down here as she has another backstory that focuses around her. Ever since she assisted in the take down of Lord Zugon, Bailey went exploring with her best friend Jasmine. They enjoyed wandering around the town looking for new things. One time they found a mysterious castle made completely out of ice. Bailey insisted to go explore it while Jasmine was a bit nervous about it but in the end they went anyway. After 15 minutes of exploring the castle they met a cat in dark clothes who seemed to resemble Jasmine. The cat attacked them for no known reason, it seemed the cat thought Bailey and Jasmine were her enemies. Not standing a chance against this cat with magic powers, Bailey and Jasmine tried to flee. The cat started to levitate Jasmine, using a spell to make her faint. Bailey tried to free Jasmine but being a clutz, she ran into some sort of weird crystal which surrounded her with a light blue aura that made her faint. As Bailey lied on the ground, trying to keep her eyes open she saw the black cat take Jasmine and teleport away just before Bailey blacked out. Once she woke up she couldn't find anyone and returned home incredibly sad. She now tries to find her friend and the cat who took her. Powers and abilities Dust One time upon running into a mysterious gem in a mysterious castle of ice and touching it while she was trying to escape an enemy, she got engulfed by unknown magics that cursed her. After feeling odd for a couple of days she learnt that she had been granted the power to control and creat dust. With her new powers she can manipulate surrounding dust into various shapes and sizes. Over time she has learnt to make dust out of nothing. Bailey can even change the density of water to turn it to ice or steam. Speed After being cursed by the curse reasonable for her ice powers, Bailey has the ability to run at considerably high speeds. She can reach up to her maximum speed within little time. Her known top speed is around 600mph. This of course is slow compared to other speedsters. Agility Unlike her speed, she was born with incredibly flexible limbs. Being able to easily perform flips and other tricks. She is very agile, more so than most others which allows her to preform all sorts of parkour and ways to get around. She is very aerobic and uses it to her advantage in battles. Transformation Liquid Bailey If she were to tap into her powers maximum potential, she would transform into a form she likes to call Liquid Bailey. Liquid Bailey can only be activated at moments of complete focus, it is very difficult to activate. Liquid Bailey can fly at faster speeds that reach sound, her hydrokenesis becomes more powerful allowing her to control all liquids. This form does not make invincible, only nearly invincible. She could potentially cause great damage to both people and nature. Weakness Heat/fire It is obvious that she would be weak towards fire considering she has water powers. While heat wouldn't normally effect a Mobian or person it does effect Bailey due to her curse, hot areas weaken her. While her water does give her some defence against fire it still does threatening damage. Darkness With the arrival or her new powers came new weaknesses. Before she was afraid of the dark but now it physically damages her. However dark areas don't affect her powers like hot areas. Separation from her rings (the ones around her wrists/ankles) Being separated from her rings will start to damage Bailey until death. This side effect is due to her rings (originally gold) containing her curse which now keeps her alive. Bailey will only be able to last one hour without her rings. Relationships Coming soon Trivia * As mentioned before, she was based on someone in real life. Why I made her a character is a mystery (I base most of my charcters on real life friends) * Her very firsts design were incredibly different from the current one. There was never any blue clothing originally. * Her Loquid form is inspired by burning Blaze. * She is actually pretty smart even though she doesn't show it much. * Bailey was one of the hardest characters to reboot. Mostly because in order to make her realistic I had to spend time with the person Bailey is based on. Probaly not worth it. Gallery Bailey holding a flower.jpg|Bailey holding a flower idk why The only thing Sam hates about christmas.jpg|The thing Bailey loves most about christmas Poor Sam 2.jpg|Poor Sam Bailey the cat (new pic).jpg|With shading Thepaper1.jpg|Dysfunctional couples by Static (Bailey is with Sam) Judas helping Sam escape from Bailey.jpg|Judas helping Sam escape from Bailey Bailey in 3D (base used).jpg|Bailey in 3D (base used) do NOT ask for a request of a 3D pic from me. This took me ages P.S it looks better from a distance Merry Christmas by Sam237.jpg|Merry Christmas by Sam, Zack and Bailey cartoon comics style Bailey meme idk.png|By Zy BG9K (probably spying on Sam) Bailey woo woo woo wow.png|Awesome picture done by Sigma ISHAWILDBAILEYFOHNOES.png|OH NO A WILD BAILEYF APPEARED! CrappyComic.jpg Overly Attrached Girlfriend.jpg|Overly attached BAILEY EEZ BLIND.png|Dash & Sam switch places What has Zy BG9K done!?.jpg|It's what Zy thinks Sam and Bailey's daughter looks like. Which they don't Sailey by Zy ... Again.jpg|Zy has done it again Possible reboot Bailey design.jpg|Possible redesign for rebooted Bailey Suggestion time! I- (.jpg|Suggested by Sting Something for Halloween?.jpg|This is my genius idea of a Halloween picture Bailey new main picture.jpg|Old design Baiily.png|Great fan art by Sigma Shorty star!!.png|The kawaii group Category:Good Category:Cats Category:Mobians Category:Females